


Jensen's birthday surprise

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: It's Jensen's birthday, but his wife is in the military. She isn't suppose to be home for his birthday but she's got a big surprise for her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but if it's liked enough it may turn into more...

Jensen walked with Jared from the car to his trailer. Today was his birthday but his wife wasn't there. Jared was trying his best but it wasn't enough. He wanted his wife back at home. He thanked Misha as he smiled and said happy birthday! Misha knew Jensen was struggling with the life style he lived with y/n. 

Jensen answered his phone without checking the number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, birthday boy!"  
"Y/n!!! Hey! How are you!?!"   
Jared encouraged him to put it on speaker phone. He did.  
"I'm good, listen why don't you step out of your trailer real quick?"   
"Why would I...wait how do you know I'm in my trailer?"   
She chuckled and he got up and stepped out of the trailer with Jared and Misha behind him.  
"Ok..."  
"Turn a little bit to your right you dork!"   
Jensen turned and nearly threw his phone down as he started running towards y/n. She smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.   
"Jensen, I have two gifts. First this is Cornell Burns."   
"It's an honor Mr Ackles! I wanted to tell you personally, your wife is honorable discharged from her military service."  
Jensen just stared at them.   
"Really!?!"  
He nodded and smiled.   
"Before you get over excited I want to give you your other gift."   
Y/n handed him a small box that looked like it might hold a necklace or bracelet. He opened it to find a stick with a positive sign on it.   
"Y/n?"  
She smiled and handed him a sonogram picture.   
"It's a boy."  
"A boy!?!?!"  
She nodded as he once again kissed her. He then picked her up and spun her around.   
"Congratulations, man!" Jared smiled.   
Misha walked up. "Oh, also you actually didn't have to come in, but y/n called us ahead of time and asked us to keep you busy until she could get home and get everything set up."  
"Everything set up?"  
"Well Jensen Ackles, if you actually thought id let you get away without a celebration then you are dead wrong! Manly because I want cake and pie but that doesn't matter."  
Everyone laughed and followed them to their home and celebrated the birthday of an Ackles and the creation of another.

Time skip 5 months later...  
Y/n woke up with a sharp pain. "Ah! Damn! Jensen! Wake up!"  
"What what's wrong?"  
"It's time!"   
Jensen darted around and got the car ready while talking to Jared on the phone.   
"Ahh! Jensen get of the damn phone and help me!"  
Jensen hung up immediately. He quickly got her to the hospital.   
15 hours later and their son was brought into the world, but not without trouble...  
Y/n wasn't doing as well as thought. She was losing a lot of blood. The doctor sent Jensen to the waiting room where Misha and Jared along with Viki and gen sat waiting. "How's everyone?"   
"S/n (son's name) is okay but y/n isn't doing so well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry ran out of time. Any ideas what you guys want to happen next or should I leave it alone?

It had been 6 hours sense Jensen had been rushed from the room. He was terrified as he paced the lobby again. Finally a nurse came in, "Ackles?" "That's me!" He stood in front of her. "Alright you can go and see her but she's really pale but she should be okay." Jensen followed her to his wife's room. Inside was a quiet and still y/n. He walked in and she turned to see him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Tired, but I'm alright, how's our son?" Jensen gave a smile. "He's great! Stubborn like his momma but he's doing great." Y/n smiled. "Can I see him?" Jensen got up and went to tell a nurse.

A few minutes later they brought s/n in. Y/n immediately smiled as they handed her son to her. Jensen smiled and kissed both his wife and sons forehead. "I love you two!" "We love you too." S/n made a happy baby noise. Jensen chuckled. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jared, Misha and thier wives walked in. They all smiled at the newest addition to the family. "He's beautiful!" "Thank you!"


End file.
